What's left of those times
by Aeril
Summary: Dies ist eine Sammlung von traurigen, lustigen, melancholischen, süßen, beängstigenden und alltäglichen Szenen, die sich in der Zeit zwischen dem Ende des 5. Schuljahres und dem Beginn meiner FF "Der Zeitumkehrer" abspielen.


Disclaimer: Na ja, wir kennen das ja alles...bla bla bla, nix meins und so...

Note: Das hier ist sie nun! Die erste "Missing Scene" zu "Der Zeitumkehrer". Es wird zwar auch gesagt, aber diese Szene spielt kurz nach dem 5. Schuljahr. Vielleicht so zwei Wochen in die Sommerferien rein oder so...Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch darüber, reviewt fleißig und seid nicht zu enttäuscht, dass das erstmal das einzighe ist, was es von mir zu hören gibt...

**Der Abschiedsbrief**

Harry sah aus dem Fenster des kleinsten Schlafzimmers im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Seine pferdegesichtige Tante Petunia hätte vor Glück über diese Aussicht (sie zeigte ihren Garten) wahrscheinlich aufgejauchtst und vielleicht hätte selbst Harry etwas Schönes daran finden können, aber vor seinen Augen liefen ganz andere Bilder. Sie wurden von roten Augen, einer hohen Stimme, die in einer zischelnden Sprache sprach und einem schwarzhaarigen Mann beherrscht, der durch einen dunklen Vorhang fiel.

Harry senkte den Blick auf seine zitternden Hände, die er wie um einen Rettungsanker, um die Kante seines Schreibtisches gekrallt hatte. Er atmete dreimal tief ein und aus und zwang sich dann loszulassen. Wenn es mit den Erinnerungen doch nur auch so einfach wäre, dachte er bei sich. Ein tiefes und trauriges Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er kramte auf seinem Schreibtisch nach Pergament und Tinte.

Es war kaum mehr als ein Jahr her, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden war, aber Harry schien es, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen. Das ganze letzte Jahr war praktisch ruhig gewesen, fast idyllisch. Keine Toten, weder im Muggel-Fernsehen, noch im Tagespropheten, aber jetzt war Harry, als würde er alles in einem Zeitraffer erleben, was Voldemort letztes Jahr nicht getan hatte. Alles war voll mit Nachrichten von Überfällen, seltsamen Verschwinden, Toten und überall war das Todesserzeichen. Er hielt es fast nicht mehr aus, morgens die Nachrichten mitzugucken oder den Tagespropheten aufzuschlagen, aber er musste! Kaum zwei Tagen waren vergangen, seit er aus Hogwarts wiedergekommen war, ehe er einen offiziellen Brief in den Händen hielt, dass er jetzt nur noch mit Leibwächter das Haus verlassen durfte. Typisch, Fudge! Er wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass diese Leute bekamen, was sie wollten, egal wie viel Mühe sie sich machen mussten.

Außerdem interessierte es ihn im Moment herzlich wenig, ob ihm etwas zustieß. Seine Gefühle waren ihm irgendwo auf dem Weg ins hier und jetzt verloren gegangen. Vielleicht waren sie mit Sirius durch den Vorhang gefallen, vielleicht waren sie ihm aber auch schon mit Cedric abhanden gekommen. So ganz genau wusste er es nicht und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen.

Aber was Harry wusste, war, dass er sich zusammen reißen musste. Immerhin war er Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt. Er hasste es, berühmt zu sein und diesen Krieg führen zu müssen, aber er hatte seine Rolle verstanden. Er war die Flagge auf dem höchsten Punkt des Hauptmastes, keine Kanone, kein Enterhacken und erst recht kein Steuermann! Er wusste, dass er weitermachen musste, denn wenn die Leute nicht mehr zu ihm aufblicken konnten, zu wem sonst?

Er fand irgendwo unter seinen Schulbüchern einen Fetzen Pergament und unter seinem Kopfkissen war ein verschlossenes Fässchen Tinte. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er die Feder in die Tinte tauchte und begann zu schreiben:

_Lieber Sirius_,

Schon hielt Harry in seinem Brief inne. Er wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Wie sagte man Lebe wohl zu der Person, die einem am meisten auf der ganzen Welt bedeutete?

_Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich anfangen soll. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn ich dir sage, dass du mir furchtbar fehlst. Du wirst diesen Brief nie in deinen Händen halten und lesen können, aber ich möchte dir trotzdem schreiben, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dich trotzdem irgendwie zu erreichen und mich noch verabschieden zu können._

Harry wischte sich kurz mit dem Ärmel über die feucht werdenden Augen.

_Seit dem Tag im Ministerium denke ich praktisch an nichts anderes mehr als an dein Gesicht und nachts träume ich, wie du durch den Vorhang fällst. Ich brauche wohl gar nicht erst zu sagen, dass ich nicht mehr besonders gut schlafe, oder? Diese Erinnerung ist die ganze Zeit da und verdrängt alles andere aus meinem Kopf. Es ist fast wie verliebt sein, aber schmerzhaft und unendlich traurig. Mir ist alles irgendwie egal geworden. Ich weiß, du wärst sauer auf mich, würdest mir sagen, dass dies nicht der richtige Weg ist, oder wärest zumindest furchtbar enttäuscht, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun! _

_Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich meine Eltern vermisst und wollte jemanden haben, dem ich meine Sorgen und Ängste erzählen kann. Dann habe ich dich kennen gelernt und du hast mich beschützt, du hast mit mir geredet und dir meine Sorgen angehört, egal wie gefährlich es für dich war und warst für mich da, wenn ich jemanden gebraucht habe. Du bist für mich ein Vater und ein großer Bruder zugleich gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll oder wie man von mir erwarten kann, einfach weiterzumachen als wäre nichts gewesen, obwohl mir die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben fehlt._

_Aber ich weiß, dass ich weitermachen muss, für alle anderen und ein bisschen auch für dich, damit du nicht umsonst gestorben bist und der Kampf nicht sinnlos war. Ich weiß, dass es das ist, was du auch tun würdest, aber ich bin einfach nicht du und auch nicht mein Vater. Ihr seid viel stärker als ich und ich kann nicht mehr. Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich in mir zusammenbreche und meine einzige Hoffnung ist, dass ich bis dahin meine Pflicht erfüllt habe und nicht tausende mit mir untergehen müssen._

_Ich möchte nach Hause, Sirius. Alle sagen, dass zuhause dort ist, wo das Herz wohnt, aber meins ist im Moment ganz weit weg, denn es ist die ganze Zeit bei dir. _

_Lebe wohl, Sirius._

_Ich hoffe, wir werden uns irgendwann einmal wieder sehen._

_Harry_

Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sie wegzuwischen. Er spürte die Hand nicht, die zärtlich durch seine Haare fuhr und sah auch nicht das Gesicht, dass ihm sagen wollte, dass er es gelesen hatte und dass er ihn niemals allein lassen würde.

So, das war die erste Szene. Es hat echt ewig gedauert, bis ich mich entscheiden konnte, wie das geschrieben sein soll. Nur der Brief, noch irgendetwas dazu, bla, bla, bla...Ich hoffe, ich habe mich für die richtige Variante entschieden, aber ich hätte natürlich auch gerne eure Meinung!

See ya,

Aeril


End file.
